


Tenderly: You, Me We

by OnyourRadar



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Alternate Universe - Babies, Confessions, Domestic, Everyone is Supportive, Family Fluff, Fluff, Found Family, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Love, M/M, cute first kiss, fluff fluff fluff, lucas finds a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26077624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyourRadar/pseuds/OnyourRadar
Summary: Lucas makes a life altering decision and he finds that he's  not really all that alone in his life, not like he initially thought. Some friends prove to be real friends. Others prove they can be more than just friends.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 10
Kudos: 129





	Tenderly: You, Me We

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Briallen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briallen/gifts).



> This is a silly little one shot. Don't take too seriously. For the lovely @briallen. Sorry for all the angst. Take some fluff. Hope you see this by the time you wake up!!!
> 
> Sorry...ao3 won't let me tag on mobile

The knock comes at 3 am and sounds loudly in his studio apartment. 

He sits up groggily, palms running down the length of his face in a sad attempt to wipe away sleep. He reaches blindly for his phone on his nightstand and groans when he reads the time. 

He thinks someone better be dying then mentallu chided himself because with his luck, during the witching hour, someone was dying. 

When the knock comes, louder than before he shouts "coming" as he slides on a tee shirt and sweats over his briefs. Whoever it was, was not a friend he could be sure. 

No new notifications or texts on his phone tells him that his visitor was probably a stranger. He yawns and with squinty eyes he looks through the peephole and sees no one. His brows take a dive as he grumbles because if some bastard decided to play games at 3am on a Monday morning when he has class in 4 hours he was going to hunt them down and force regret onto their poor souls. 

He opens the door and sticks his head out, looking left and right and seeing no one he looks down. 

Just like in the movies the sight that greets him jumpstarts him and he reacts with wide eyes and breath caught in his throat. 

Sitting in front of him in a reinforced wicker basket was a baby swaddled in grey toned blankets and a matching knit cap covering its head. Leaning against the wall by his door is a carrier pack. Lucas kneels on the spot, apartment door still wide open with no other signs of life besides him and this baby. 

He sees an envelope sitting innocently atop the baby. In the printed letter, his name glares back at him on stark white.

Internally he is at war. Lucas should call the police. Should report a baby left on his doorstep and call it a night but something nags at him. He reaches for the letter before he could question it any further. 

Three things fall out. One, a birth certificate with the redacted name under mother and an empty line for the father. The baby has yet to be named. 

The other sheet: a notarized adoption papers with  _ his  _ signature staring back at him. All his 'Ls' formed with near perfect loops and his 'Ts' crossed and for a moment… he panics. 

Because when the  _ fuck _ did he adopt a baby. When could he have possibly found the time in his busy schedule between work, school, and friends to visit an adoption agency and pick himself up a rather adorable baby, who just yawned. 

His heart does a flip and he breathes in deep before flipping to that third sheet he gnaws his lips as he reads. 

_ Lucas,  _

_ I'm sorry. Please don't be upset but you were the only one I could think of. We aren't close. We aren't even friends but...call me selfish, call me crazy. Call me a bitch but I know that you were the best choice.  _

_ But you still have a choice, you don't have to accept—"  _

He scoffs as he reads this, cursing whoever decided to play with him like this. 

_ —you can walk away. Give him up to the state. They'll name him, take care of him, and give him a home. Lucas, I know you though. I know you've always wanted kids, that you have such a big, big heart that you hide. I know that— _

Lucas can't bring himself to read the rest. Because he feels his hand has been forced as he sits there feeling the weight of a balance beam on his shoulders. 

The quiet whisper to walk away; leaving the baby to be cared for by someone else rings clear in one ear while the other urges him to bring the baby inside.

The morning was too cold for a decision to be made in the hallway. 

So he listens and finds himself wringing his own hands sitting on his couch staring at the sleeping baby—still in his wicker basket and sitting atop his coffee table—who, Lucas has garnered from the certificate, is only a month and a week old. 

In the carrier bag he had bags upon bags of frozen milk, which he wrongly was formula, a little note attached stating,

_ It'll keep for 6 months in the freezer.  _

_ To warm it, place the bag in a bowl of warm water and test warmth on the inner skin of your forearm before feeding him.  _

He is thankful for the advice but wants badly to burn the sheet. 

Not for the first time he wonders, how can he be a father when he is still a student. He's not too worried about money. His mother has left him a nice little inheritance that he has yet to touch, but the thought leaves a bitter taste in his mouth.

Maybe if this had happened when she was alive. Maybe he would have been more apt to be excited to show off his child and make his mother glow knowing she was going to be a grandmother. 

Diapers. So many diapers with different numbers. He didn't know what to do with the amount of information. It overwhelms him and he finds himself burying his face in his hands, letting out a stuttering huff of air.

He was conflicted.

When lucas looks at the clock and reads 4:30am, naturally his first reaction is to shoot an email to his professor explaining the situation, knowing that he would still show up to class with a pack and a baby strapped to his chest because his professor is shit at reading and answering emails. 

He leans back against his couch and stares at his ceiling. Thoughts running by too fast for him to catch and hold on to any single one. 

He knew he wouldn't be sleeping for the rest of the night, but for a brief moment...Lucas closes his eyes. 

The baby coos and all he can do is chuckle at the soft sound. 

"Looks like it's gonna be just you and me kid…"

It's not 20 minutes later that Lucas finds himself fussing with bowls of hot and cold water, testing the temperature of the milk on his arms before shoving the curved and plastic nipple of a bottle into the mouth of a crying baby. 

The cries, small little hiccups accompany a warped face that Lucas thinks—really isn't so bad, almost cute in a cruel way. But the baby boy calms almost instantly. Tongued curled and beautiful stormy eyes going crossed as he attempts to suck quicker than he can swallow. 

Lucas wipes up the milk that spills down in rivulets catching on the tiny chin and doesn't bother biting back the cooing since he is alone in his kitchen in the company of someone who wouldn't tell. 

Having taken care of his nieces and nephews on occasion when they were tiny infants and toddlers, Lucas is a bit of a natural—but he is nowhere near perfect as he learns to place a towel on his shoulder to burp a baby a little too late. 

He grimaces at the wet sickup he feels causing his tee to stick to his back. When he holds the boy at arms length he is greeted with the smallest lift of lips and sleepy eyes.

If he had been mad, Lucas realizes, there was no way he would've been able to stay mad. 

"I should name you." 

He thinks to himself, humming as a bunch of names work through his thoughts while he lays a blanket on the floor, places the child down and gets changed for the day. 

15 minutes later, with a new shirt and pants and a quick comb of the hair, Lucas has thrown out a dirty diaper, gently wiped down the child and has strapped him into a cloth carrier that he found in the diaper bag. 

He twists and turns in the mirror, triple checking to make sure he has tied the cloth correctly around his waist and that his baby is situated nicely—comfortable. He heads towards the bus stop, one hand supporting the baby's bottom and the other carrying his school bag. 

"Cameron? What about Cameron? You like that?" 

The boy says nothing and Lucas wrinkles his nose in distaste. 

"Nah, you don't look like Cameron. More like a Teddy or Todd. Or I can just keep calling you Baby? You want that? You do—oh yes you do." 

Lucas purses his lips as his voice drops into a soothing low almost naturally while fingers tickle at a soft cheek causing his boy to nuzzle and turn away from the stimulation. His baby coos back, mouth open and searching for the finger like one would search out food. 

When he looks up, Lucas is subjected to the side glances and soft knowing smiles of strangers on the bus. He ducks his head to hide his blush. When his stop comes Lucas has never moved faster, despite the added weight against his chest. 

He makes his way across campus despite the odd looks he received on his trek to his classroom. 

By the entrance Lucas pauses for a moment his hand coming to rest on the back of his baby's head. He lets the warmth he feels seep into his palms and ground him for a moment as he prepares himself. 

It's odd when he stops to think about what he's about to do. He hasn't even texted the boys or the girls and he just knows he's going to be the victim of Yann's disbelief and Eliott's confusion. 

Alexia will probably text the girls in two seconds flat once she sees the addition drooling on his chest. 

If Daphne finds out then Basile will be sure to blow up his phone in the group chat and that'll only leave Arthur listlessly asking questions that none of them will really have answers to. 

Including Lucas. 

He sighs and the action takes all of him as he sets straight the grey cap the sits skewed on his boy's head. 

"What the hell am I thinking." He isn't sure he's really doing much of that, to be honest but Lucas cracks the door and pokes only his head in—thanking whatever god that it is Mika heading the class—, eyes taking in the fact that all his classmates were already seated notebooks and laptops open, Mika leaning against a heavy wooden desk, book in head. Yann sits to the left of Eliott and Alexia in front of the both of them.

The creak of the door causes 15 pairs of eyes to whip in his direction. Lucas shoots an unsure smile to his friends and a look that he hopes translates into a promise of explanation after class. 

"Mika—can we talk outside for a moment, please?" 

Lucas feels butterflies in his belly, a frenzy making itself known and he thinks they are trying to tickle the tiny feet that press close against him. 

He figures he can't be mad at them. But the feeling travels through his body and he does his best to ignore the sharp looks, the raised brows and ugly frowns of his friends. 

Mika answers him with a slow nod. Mika doesn't bother to call out an assignment while telling the class to hold tight for a hot sec and Lucas is thankful that he is friends with the man. 

Lucas practically sees the way his friend's eyes grow wide when he catches sight of the child. 

"Lucas, what the fuc—udge? Whose child is this?" 

For a moment he hesitates but he realizes there is a truth he solidifies in his thoughts that he can't run from.

"Well, since this morning—he's mine." 

Lucas feels an odd surge of confidence as he speaks the words. Like he already means it and like the paperwork has already been handled. Signed. Dotted. Turned in. 

It has not but Mika doesn't need to know that. 

The older brunette crosses his hands across his abdomen, fingers of one hand splayed on his forehead like he was having difficulty grasping the words Lucas spoke. 

"W-what do you mean, Lulu babe, last I checked you've never had your dick in a boy let alone a girl. There is no way in hell you knocked someone up." Mika said. 

The energy in his friend is thrumming and Lucas could practically see him shaking. 

He rolls his eyes at the exaggerated actions. 

"Can I explain to you after class. I just need you to back me up with Prof. Daryl when or if he asks why I have a kid hanging out with me for the last three weeks of the semester." 

He shoots a pleading look at Mika, hoping his friend could make some kind of miracle happen. 

"Lucas, I'm only a fucking T.A but let me see what I can do— _ and  _ this explanation better come with a shot glass and a bottle of vodka that has my name on it."

Lucas is quick to agree. Head nodding and agreeing to whatever demand. He will sadly sign over his liquor now that he will be far too busy to drink. 

"Yes. Yes. All yours. I'll call the girls and boys over later and update you all while you sip away at my vodka stash. Promise."

Like he was eight again and Mika was twelve, standing on their tiptoes to look over the tall fence and offering their pinkies to link in a promise of hanging out that same night—Lucas holds his out in that very moment and Mika rolls his eyes and scoffs but indulges Lucas in their silly ritual. 

Mika turns and heads in first picking exactly where he left off and Lucas follows, head ducked as he finds his usual seat beside Eliott. When he dares to peek, Yann looks like he is malfunctioning and as Lucas predicted Alexia is shooting, amazed looks at the bundle on his chest while her fingers work rapidly on her phone. 

Lucas turns to look at Eliott who looks every bit confused. 

"Is that a baby? Lucas, i-is that a baby?" 

Yann whispers but it comes out louder than he intends. 

"Mm. Yes, it's a baby, yes he is mine. No, I'm not talking about this now. My place at 6?" 

He doesn't offer more than that, turning away from Yann's attempt to pull him towards him to make demands. 

Yann could wait. And all the others who are currently blowing up his phone too, if the vibrations in his pockets where anything to go by.

He tries to turn and bend his body to reach the front of his bag for his notebook and pencil but finds that bending at that angle is awkward. 

He's about to give up and maneuver the thing with his foot when Eliott, without being asked, reaches into the bag for him and pulls out the supplies for him. 

Eliott offers a smile to Lucas’ quiet thanks, then offers an even softer smile at the child sleeping on Lucas' chest.

"He's cute." 

For some reason, those words send a tidal wave of emotions coursing through his veins and he can practically feel the way the blush creeps up his neck and from the way his ears pulse he can imagine the way they glow—tinged a soft pink. 

"T-thanks. You—" he looks at Yann who is furiously tapping at his phone, Alexia who keeps trying to sneak quick peeks at Lucas,Mika who stumbles over a passage every so often when his eyes look up and they lock gazes, and then back at Eliott; quietly regarding him." —you aren't curious?" 

Eliott grins at him, cheeks smooshed against his arms as he stares back at Lucas. 

"Oh, I'm just dying to know. But you said 6 so I'm being a good boy." Eliott wiggles his brows for added affect and Lucas snorts as. has to bit his lips from laughing out loud, lest he interrupt the seminar a second time or wake up his boy. 

Half way through class, his baby shifts and those freckled eyes stare up at him ,mouth opening and closing, small lips smacking and asking for some food. 

While he takes him out of the carrier as inconspicuous as possible, Eliott has already reached into the bag and pulled out the thermos with the warmed milk and a bottle. 

Lucas doesn't voice but he is infinitely grateful for the quiet support. Eliott reacts without needing to hear Lucas ask for help—as if he simple wants it to be the case that Lucas doesn't need to ask.

They work in synchronized movements where Eliott waits for Lucas to settle before handing him the bottle. When Lucas isdone, Eliott already has the towel pulled out and he trades it for the empty bottle. 

It continues like this in silence for a while, both unaware of the staring eyes. When class is over, Eliott grabs the bag, fingers curling around the straps as he shoulders his own over one shoulder and Lucas doesn't bother to pause when the feeling blankets him.

The feeling of how  _ natural _ it all feels. Him and Eliott and working the baby. Lucas doesn't want to really question why this is the case so he shelves those insecurities on the highest shelf. 

He'll take them down when confronted but for the time being he is content to let them sit and collect dust. He makes it two steps out of the room before Yann and Alexia stop him and he has to smile wryly at the two of them. 

"Dear lord that baby is cute? Where did you find him? Is he really yours? Just so you know I invited all the girls—Manon has been texting for a pic. Can I?" 

Lucas nods indulgently with a, "Sure. But no social media—oh, and send me a copy." 

She holds up three fingers smiling. "Scouts honor." Lucas finds himself smiling, despite the oddity of it all, a hand cradling the child like he was precious. Like was,  _ was _ his, and always had been. Right from the start. 

There's a second when Alexia looks down at her phone smiling. Then looking back up with her pretty brown eyes flickering from the baby, to Lucas, to Eliott who stood behind him then back again; repeating the process a couple of times before she jumps in place squealing almost breathlessly. 

"I have to go to my next class but I'll be there at 6 tonight." 

She blows them a kiss before hopping away, leaving Lucas and Eliott in the presence of a stewing Yann. 

"When did this—" Yann points at the baby, looking sskeptical. "—happen?"

He knows he won't get away with simply posing for a picture and a promise of booze and explanation at 6 tonight so Lucas answers truthfully. 

"At three this morning. Someone was banging on my door and when I finally got out of bed, they were long gone and he was just sleeping there in his carrier." 

Yann's eyes grow incredibly wide at the story, a narrative plucked straight from a movie plot and dropped onto Lucas' lap. 

Lucas takes his look of shock and narrows his eyes.

"Listen, Cazas, I definitely didn't fu—" his words muffled around the hand that slaps over his mouth. 

He looks up at Eliott, looming over his shoulders, eyes glowing in the hall light, smile sharp. 

"Language. Virgin ears, Lu-bear. Virgin ears." 

Maybe when Eliott's says this, all Lucas focuses on is the pressure on his mouth or how close Eliott stands; The way his breath fans across the skin of Lucas' cheeks. 

Yann's snort draws his attention back to his friend and Licas narrows his eyes. 

Eliott sniggers, releases his hold and Lucas almost,  _ almost, _ whines at the loss of pressure. 

"I didn't sleep with a girl and knock her up if that is what you're wondering. I promise, I'm just as surprised by this situation as you are." 

Yann nods sagely, accepting the truth for what it was. 

"Why don't you bring him to the police? Have them sort it out then?" 

It's not the way the words are said, careful and slow and with no judgement, but it's the words themselves that strike a chord inside Lucas' chest and it hurts. 

How could he explain the need to keep a child that wasn't his but left at his door to find? 

How does he put to words that instant connection he felt when he looked into those storm eyes? A moment when he already made up his mind that this little boy with his soft skin and untouched innocent tugged on a carnal urge that screamed in Lucas to protect, protect, protect—so that he may never know the meaning of being abandoned. 

Not if Lucas has anything to do with it. 

He feels fingers running through his hair, ruffling it and he realizes he'd gone quiet, staring down at the covered head of his baby. When he looks up, Yann is staring at him, an understand glint in his eyes and he says,

"I get it." 

Just like that. Lucas smiles at him thankfully. 

"Parties on the weekends sure are going to be weird." Lucas said. 

It makes Yann laugh before walking away backwards, fingers pointing at Lucas. 

"Six o'clock, I'll help clear the liquor cabinet." 

When Yann is out of sight, Lucas turns to Eliott, who has been silent the whole time, still there; a presence, a comfort by his side. 

"You don't have to come with me if you're busy you know?" 

The taller boy nudges Lucas' shoulder instead of answering and they both move forward, heading back towards his studio without saying much. If he was to be honest, it wasn't very different from the usual. Lucas and Eliott always hung out after their seminars, which they attended three times a week.

Usually it was to grab a coffee or lunch, or just heading back to either of their places to lounge, hang and nap. 

This time there is a baby that sits between them. 

But Eliott doesn't complain, when he wakes Eliott pulls silly faces and blows cute kisses at the boy all the while, those large, round, stormy blue eyes stare, riveted. 

And Lucas can't blame him because he is equally as enthralled with Eliott who, without a care, goes cross eyed to entertain a baby in public. Eliott who smiles wide and makes the weirdest sound as he plays peek-a-boo and draws out the cutest giggles from.his baby. 

Eliott who looks happy playing the part of the family without being asked, without a second thought, without embarrassment or hesitation. 

Lucas wonders if it's a trick of the light on the bus or if it's just Eliott but he looks like a dream. Like he was too good to be true. 

A giggle and sharp kick from a small foot tells Lucas this was more than real. He was lucky enough to have it so he holds onto it. 

When they arrive at his apartment, he lays down a blanket and places the baby on the floor. Eliott makes himself comfortable on his stomach, chin resting on one folded arm while his fingers pull giggles from the child. Lucas sits back for a moment and stretches his legs out before curling up on his side next to the both of them. 

It all looks very domestic and he doesn't want it to stop. 

It would be a lie if Lucas' were to say he has never thought of kissing Eliott or wanted to be together with Eliott. But they've been best friends for so long, Lucas was always afraid that pushing for something more would ruin what they had. 

And now with child, the possibility of something ever coming to fruition was even less likely. He couldn't put that on Eliott. 

Eliott was still young, he couldn't be strapped down with this heavy responsibility and Lucas wouldn't ask that of him. He couldn't. But watching Eliott smile at his baby, gently blowing raspberries and his belly. Then looking up at Lucas as if to say, " _ do you see this? Hear this—how fucking cute"  _ only makes Lucas want to grab Eliott and kiss him silly. He wants so badly to skip all those steps and go straight to "marry me" and "have a family with me". 

Regardless of how irrational it might be. 

"What's his name?" 

"I… haven't given him one yet. But!" He exclaims as if to explain and excuse his inability to name a child that he obtained not so many hours ago. 

"I've been calling him Todd in my head, short for toddler, and Marcel because he was like—a parcel….delivered to me." 

Lucas pauses, for a moment the apartment goes silent as Eliott looks at him then proceeds to roll on the floor laughing. He realizes very quickly that Eliott is laughing _at_ him, not with him. 

He grabs one of those cushy couch pillows and smacks Eliott with it, careful not to hit his baby. 

"Shut up!" 

"God, Lucas. Babe, y-you been calling a baby 'toddler' in head." Eliott wheezes out in between laughs and sad attempts at avoiding the pillow Lucas was whacking him with. 

Without thinking much, Lucas crawls until he straddles Eliott, pillow held by both hands and he moves to press it against Eliott's face, trying his best to smother the taller brunette.

It doesn't work. If anything Eliott's laughter grows louder. Lucas looks over at the baby who watches none the wiser at their antics. 

"And to think I wanted him to be your second daddy." 

The words slip out without a thought and for a second, Lucas doesn't realize what he said. 

Until he does. The body beneath him stills and a hand moves to pull the pillow out of Lucas' loosened grip, tossing it to the side. 

Lucas looks down at Eliott, wide eyed and surprised at his words and how much he means them. Scared that he even spoke them out loud. Shocked that Eliott has yet to push him off and run away, demanding that Lucas never contact him again. 

'Lucas," Eliott whispers. "What did you just say?" 

String hands move to grip him at the hips, holding him steady as they stare at each other and Lucas curses his mouth for spilling his feelings out so casually and letting it sit there between the two of them.

"I…I just—" a sharp cry interrupts him and the both of them simultaneously turn their head towards the souce. 

Lucas takes the opportunity for what it is and slides off Eliott. He picks up his baby and rocks him gently—cooing softly. Eliott sits up and goes to prepare a bottle and Lucas blushes as his words echo back at him as Eliott performs the role perfectly. Willingly. 

He thanks Eliott for the bottle and he feeds his little guy until he's fast asleep. When he places him down to sleep, Lucas scoots until he sits shoulder to shoulder with Eliott, like he has done plenty of times before. 

His head tilts and he presses his forehead to the cloth of Eliott's shirt and breathes in deeply. 

He says nothing but he thinks he doesn't need to at this moment. 

The apartment stays quiet as they silently agree to pick up the conversation at a later date. 

Lucas takes a nap and Eliott does some work on the couch. When it gets closer to 6 they take turns completing tasks watching the baby. 

Eliott changes diapers like a pro and without complaint. 

The girls are the first to arrive with Mika in tow and while they all take turn hugging Lucas, the moment they catch sight of Eliott lounging on the couch holding the baby up and bouncing him lightly on his lap, Lucas is pushed aside. 

"Oh my goodness!" Manon squeals and rushes past. 

"Nice to see you to." Lucas mutters. 

He hugs Imane who smirks at him. 

"You know she has baby fever right?"

Lucas cocks a brow at that. 

"She wants to procreate with Munier?" He physically gags at the thought, letting out a soft "oof" when Emma smacks his chest. 

"Don't be mean out loud Lu, it's unbecoming." She lays a kiss on his cheek and winks as the share a secret. 

It goes like this for a bit, Lucas greeting every who shows up, meeting their energy one for one. Once all his boys arrive, his small living feels all that much smaller. He shoots a shy smile at Eliott who sits on the couch surrounded by the girls, Daphne and Manon having stolen his baby and were cooing like love sick fools. 

Lucas mixes drinks for his boys who gladly take the offer while the girls hold off, too busy with trying to be the best auntie already. 

At some point the girls migrate to the kitchen and Lucas takes up the free space next to Eliott. He curls his legs under him comfortably, watching for a second.mm, Basile beating Arthur at mario cart. 

"This is a little surreal isn't it?

It was. More than a little.

"You think I'm stupid don't you?"

Lucas doesn't turn to look at Eliott who sits close to his left, on the small loveseat. He feels the warmth of Eliott's thighs pressed against his. There's not much room there, in his little apartment but he hears laughter, giggling and cooing coming from the kitchen. Somehow his mind supplies names and attaching it to the voices. He's surprised he can even think clear enough to hold a conversation with Eliott.

Long fingers pull and curl in his hair at the nape of his neck. He turns slightly and finds Eliott watching him. 

"That is the farthest thing from what I'm thinking right now."

Lucas finds his mouth going dry.

Almost too scared to ask but finding the courage anyways Lucas looks Eliott in the eye. 

"What are thinking of?"

"You," Eliott shrugs a shoulder." But then again thats nothing new. Us...whether or not you meant what you said earlier." 

Lucas feels his breath punched out of him at how casual Eliott is with it all. Like Lucas didn't suddenly drop his feelings into Eliott's lap along with a very, _ very _ cute baby.

His eyes flick down to Eliott's lips then back up into his eyes and he swallows his nerves so that they might stay with. So that he might find it in him to be honest. 

"I don't want you to be with me because you think I need help taking care of the baby." 

That was not at all what he intends to say but Like earlier, his truth slips out and it's all that Lucas can do not to slap himself silly. And before he can gather up enough breath to explain, Eliott is back at stealing it away as he swoops down and lays a kiss on Lucas' parted lips. 

The kiss is warm and confident and all of his dreams rolled into one. He pushed back against the pressure and his eyes slide shut. Not for a moment does he think about how he is kissing his best friend in the middle of his living room where everyone can see—and he can't even blame his actions on alcohol. His mind focuses solely on the fact that he is  _ kissing Eliott _ . That it is  _ finally happening _ . 

He is warmth and that warmth travels all throughout his body and his fingers tingle and his pulse jumps like flickering lights. When Eliott pulls away Lucas feels dazed and content and really he just wants to pull Eliott back in and open his mouth and let Eliott have his way with him. Despite all the company. 

But Lucas keeps his head on straight. He looks at the flush on Eliott's face and fights back the urge to kiss at Eliott's cheeks. 

"I want you. I've wanted you for so long. Having a baby doesn't make me want you less, if anything I want you more for how brave you are to be willingly to give this child a home when you didn't need to." 

Lucas tries to push past the way his throat closes st Eliott's words and pretends that his eyes aren't burning. 

"A baby is a lot of work." 

Eliott smiles knowingly. 

"I know. But somehow I think we'll make this work. We've got a lot of support. And besides, we already look like a family." 

Lucas scrunches his nose and narrows his eyes and before he could ask, Eliott pulls out his phone and opens the message from Alexia. 

It was the one taken earlier, where Lucas smiles at the camera cradling his baby. Behind him Eliott stands, looking at the both of them fondly and looking every part like he was part of the family. 

Looking like he was exactly where he belonged. 

"You," Lucas fists his fingers into Eliott's shirt and drags him closer until their noses touch. "If you make this decision you can't go away. I mean...you can but—it won't be just me you know. So," Lucas blinks rapidly trying hold back tears just at the thought of Eliott leaving. "Think about this carefully." 

"Lu, babe. I've thought about this long before this morning. I'm not going anywhere." 

This time it's Lucas he steals a kiss. He lets out a strangled noise as he loops his arms around Eliott's neck and closes the distance. 

This kiss is all quick pecks and long drawn out melding of lips, wet and wet and sweet and soft chuckling. It's more than perfect as Lucas shows Eliott just how long _ he's  _ been thinking of the same thing. When he pulls away to look around, all eyes are diverted but soft knowing smiles rest of the lips of his friends. 

He's okay with this. More than okay. 

"Oh, there is one thing though." Lucas looks skeptically at the smile that Eliott directs at him. 

"I get naming rights." 

"Mm...maybe." 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Considering adding 1. Lucas ans Eliott decide a name.  
> 2\. Introducing the grandson  
> 3\. The aunties and uncles babysit
> 
> Still thinking. 
> 
> Come scream at me on tumblr 
> 
> @bluronyourradar


End file.
